


White Wedding

by Sharyl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharyl/pseuds/Sharyl
Summary: This is my very first attempt a writing anything especially fan fiction.  I hope everyone likes it.  It is set post Chosen and Post NFA.  The comics don't exist in my Spuffy world.  I love Spike and Buffy together and wanted to do something with the idea the Billy Idol stole Spikes look.  HEHE.Buffy and Spike Now live in Big Bear California.  With the Hellmouth closed and the Battle for LA over they settled here hoping for a life free from apoplectic trouble.  LA has been rebuilt, and so has Sunnydale, But with so many bad memories of the past they decided that they needed a fresh start away from everythingDisclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.





	1. Planning

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been floating around in my head for several months.  
> Buffy and Spike are Planning their wedding.
> 
> Note: This is Un-beta'd, and has only been loosely proof-read. There may be errors in continuity/continuum versus the original show. Please forgive any mistakes.
> 
> Also posted on Elysian Fields

Buffy was in full on planning mode. Everything absolutely HAD to be just perfect for her big day. The Wedding was just weeks away and although Spike was looking forward to making his mate his wife, the constant prattling on about the all the small details were starting to grate on his last nerve. Between talks of flowers and seating and dresses(the brides maid part of that conversational gem was particularly exhausting), Spike needed head-space... LOTS of it. He tired to ignore her by burying his nose in the newspaper.

Glancing down, nearly numb from all the discussion of what he thought could laughingly be called marital 'bliss', his eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw that Billy Idol was coming to LA to give a concert. It had been a very long time since he had seen Billy and he wanted to surprise Buffy with a trip to LA. He decided against telling her the reason for the trip. Figuring that he needed a good reason to get Buffy away for the weekend, he stated to plan. 

Spike thought, 'Yeah! Still the BIG Bad, Still evil. Just a little anyway.' 

 

No expense would be spared. He still had his wealth from his previous life and after 130 years of un-life he had built quite a sizable fortune. It was scattered throughout Demon Banks across the world and while he didn't need to work, His company, " B and S Investigation and Security was quite profitable. To say the He and Buffy were comfortable in their life-style was an understatement.

Spike began to form a plan. Grabbing a note book he began to jot down all the thing he needed to do.

1) Get Buffy to agree to a trip to LA when the wedding was so close. "yeah, like that was going to happen he needed a good plan and quick... How could he get her to go???"

2) Tickets he needed to get tickets Front Row Center if he could. He wondered if there would be VIP Passes. He would have to check the venue website .

3) A Limo and a Hotel room for the night. If things worked out the way he hoped he would be getting the shagging of his un-life.


	2. Working out the details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike is in planning mode

Spike went into his office and locked the door. It wouldn't do for Buffy to find out what he was planning. However he needed to come up with a cover-story just in case she found him locked in the room. He was buggered sideways if she discovered him. What could he tell her to throw her off the scent so to speak? Lost in thought and with no apparent cover story that would be infallible. Spike sat down to his desk. Spike opened the computer browser, and checked the ticketing website. This was going to be all for naught if he couldn't even get tickets. He supposed he could call Billy. However he hated to ask a friend for anything. Especially one he hadn't seen in decades. He would have to call Billy eventually to help with his plan, just not for this. 

Once the ticketing site was up he looked for tickets as close to front row center as he could get. He noticed there were General Admission tickets for $260.00 each. Which meant no seating. It was standing only, BUT, it was right in front of the stage. It would afford him the opportunity to get Buffy close to the stage. He felt sure that if he could get close enough Billy would see him AND Buffy. He bought as many tickets to the General Admission area as he could. He wanted to thin the crowd in the area so He and Buffy would have lots of room and less "competition" for Billy's attention. Especially since there didn't seem to be VIP passed available. For that he WOULD have to call Billy, He wanted to make sure Buffy got to do a meet and greet It would make her night. He hoped so anyway

 

"Bugger", Spike thought. He would be here all day just buying tickets. He had to buy them in lots of 8 at a time. and he had no idea how many total were available. Cursing to him self at the first obstacle, he set about purchasing tickets until the website told him there were no longer any available. All together he had purchased over One Hundred tickets. With a smug grin he had the tickets sent to the office Post Office Box. Buffy would slay him for sure if she saw them, especially when there were so many.

 

Next he began calling limousine services. He wanted to treat Buffy to a night she would never forget. His idea to give his Bride-to-Be had began as more self-preservation,BUT, now he was getting into it. He was excited for the getaway. He wanted to do anything he could to relieve some of the stress Buffy was under. Relieving his own stress was an added bonus. If he could just pull this off. After several phone calls and still no luck. It appears that all the services in LA were booked for the night. He needed to think of something. He was lost in thought when,Suddenly Buffy knocked on the door. " Spike??" " SPIKE?" "Why is the door locked, SPIKE?" Buffy was beginning to panic. He could hear it in her voice. It was getting shrill and the last call of his name was so shrill that he thought his ears might begin to bleed.

Spike had to act fast. Killing the browser, and shutting off the computer with the press of just one button. "Bloody Buggering Hell" Spike Cursed. She was going to beat the door down if he didn't move fast. Spike jumped up and ran to the door to get it unlocked. He would have to lie. He was never a good liar and even more pathetic at lying when it came to Buffy. He did the only thing he could do. He broke the door knob. Wrenched it off in one fell motion. After all replacing a door knob was better and so much easier to deal with than HIS Slayer. Particularly when she was brass'd off. 

 

"OH Buffy!!" Thank God you finally came Luv". Spike called through the door. "The door seems to be stuck." " Baby? Can you give it a Kick and get me out?". Before he could get out of the way, the door came banging open from the slayers kick and hit him square in the nose. Cursing under his breath and trying to staunch the flow of blood from his nose. Spike gave Buffy his famous leer. He always was turned on by both her strength and her beauty. This was no exception. " Ta Luv" Spike said " I thought I would be stuck in there all Bloody day." Hiding his smirk at his quick thinking, he left the room. He would need to get a new door for the room but that was better than Buffy being brass'd off any day. He could not afford to make another mistake. It would blow everything.

Spike for his part KNEW he had to be more careful. He had nearly been caught with his pants down so to speak, and he could not afford for that to happen again. He would need back up for this little mission. Who could he call on to help that could be completely trusted? None of the Scoobie's could keep a secret from Buffy. One side-ways glance from Buffy in Slayer Mode and they all crumbled like a poorly built house of cards. Even the Slayers sis was unable to keep a secret from Buffy when pressed hard enough. and SHE was the best liar of the lot of them. 

Buffy sensed that something was odd but with all the stress of the wedding planning she just chalked it up to pre-marital jitters. Besides she KNEW in her heart that Spike would never do anything to hurt her. Not physically and most certainly not emotionally. She trusted Spike with her life and most importantly with her heart.


	3. Working out the details part Duex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike is still working out the details for his surprise for Buffy. 
> 
> More scheming from Spike

Since Spike couldn't find an available limo service in LA, he decided to try to find another way to get them there in style. It was very important for Spike to make this night perfect. He would accept nothing less. He had considered calling Red to get her to conjure a limo and driver, but thought better of it since Red had a history of her Majick going wonky when least expected, and because he just knew if he brought any of the Scoobies into this, that they would invariably blab. He would not let anything spoil this night not for him and most importantly not for his Slayer. 

Spike continued to ponder his predicament. He figured it would just be easier to buy a damn limo at this point. Hey they could always use it more than once, and even though they lived simply, and well below their means. It would be nice to make sure there was a limo for the wedding, the honeymoon and any time they might need one. Now all he had to do was find the perfect limo. He considered using the DeSoto since it had been fully restored, however, it just wasn't special enough. He wanted something classic and classy. He really was in a no expense will be spared mood. NOTHING would spoil this night. 

Spike needed to get the Buffy out of the house for a few hours. He needed a diversion quick. He did the only thing he could do. He called Dawn. Without revealing his ultimate plan he arranged for Dawn and Buffy to have a full Spa day. The works. Hair do's, Manicures, Pedicures ,Facials, and a massage, the whole shebang. He figured that would be the best way to keep Buffy busy for a few hours. He knew Buffy was stressed. This would actually kill two birds with one stone so to speak. 

Dawn arrived within the hour. It took a lot of convincing and a bit of arguing, He told her she deserved the day to relax, she had done so much already. Surely, ONE day to relax and be pampered was permissible. After 90 minutes of arguing and bickering about the spa treatment. Spike finally managed to convince her to go. At last, Buffy and Dawn were off to the Spa. Now he could get to work. He turned on his computer and entered Limo's for sale in the search browser. The first thing he saw was a 1957 Bentley Limo for sale, for just $55,000. It was in perfect shape. He just couldn't pass it up. He contacted the selling party and arranged to have it delivered. All the way from New York. Buffy would probably stake him proper if she saw the invoice for the delivery. Now all he needed to do was hire a driver. He contacted a Drivers Service and made arrangements for a driver for the entire night. He would even put the driver up in the Hotel for the night. Things were finally coming together. Spike felt a sense of pride at being able to pull off everything so far, and not be beaten within and inch of his un-life, or staked. He still had a lot to do though and even though he felt lucky to have not been caught so far. He figured he needed to be extra cautious just to be sure. The LAST thing he needed was to be staked just days before his wedding. 

Getting the Hotel room was relatively easy considering the things that could have gone wrong. He was lucky enough that the Penthouse was available for the night. He paid for the room and a few extras too. He had the Hotel ready to do anything for him, as his request weren't completely out of the ordinary, and he willingly paid for each extra without complaint. His plan for the perfect romantic night was falling into place. Just a few more steps and he would be getting to the hard part of this plan. 

While he had the free time he made arrangements for an outfit for Buffy, Something fitting both her and the event, and for it to be delivered to the house by courier on the day of the concert. How he was going to get her to wear it without telling her why he had no idea, but, he would figure it out later. He hoped anyway. 

Now all he had to do was call Billy and figure out a way to get Buffy into the outfit and to the concert without revealing his plan OR getting punched in the nose from a brass'd off Slayer. 

He figured he had best call Billy while Buffy was otherwise occupied. It really would bugger everything up if she walked in on this conversation. He picked up the phone and dialed Billy's number. Billy answered on the second ring. 

Billy, Mate How the hell are you? asked spike without preamble. After the initial pleasantries were out of the way, Spike filled Billy in on his plan. He wanted to make sure Billy would have time for a meet and greet with Buffy. AND, he had something else planned too. He and Billy discussed the details of the plan, and set everything up for Billy's end. 

Billy was more than willing to help Spike. They had a lot of history, and Billy figured he still owed Spike for his look, among other things. Although he had probably repaid that debt long ago, he truly loved Spike, and would do anything for him. Besides this was going to be so much fun. Spike certainly had a flair for the dramatic.This was going to be drama he just couldn't miss. As far as Billy was concerned someone could stake him to a fire-ant hill naked and he would still help Spike. Anytime, for any reason.


	4. What??? WTF???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter is from Buffy's POV

2 AM , Buffy is sleeping. Spike looks out the window and sees someone he needs to talk to badly. Spike is  
Already dressed as he has been waiting for hours for this moment. He quietly slips from the bedroom and out the door.

 

Noon.. Buffy awakes to the sun in her face. She stretches Languidly not yet fully awake she doesn't comprehend what has caused her to wake. She turns over reaching for Spike to find the bed empty and cold where he once had been sleeping. Eyes snapping open, she jumps from the bed in search of Spike, She checks the bathroom, the living room, the kitchen. Nothing. Going back to the bedroom looking for a sign that he had to go out a note, a voice mail anything to allay her fears. As she enters the bedroom it dawns on her that the curtains are parted just enough to allow sunlight to cascade on the bed. Panic!!! Pure unadulterated panic begins to rise in her throat. She feels her heart and stomach constrict, she feels as if she is going to vomit, or pass out. Is it possible to do both simultaneously she wondered.

Checking Spikes side of the bed she finds a fine layer of dust at the edge of the bed on the floor. Tears welling in her eyes, she Kneels down beside the bed, there is dust beside and under the bed. Is it enough to be her Vampire? What can she do? She has to call some one, But who??? She tried Dawns number, and it goes strait to voicemail," Damn" !!! Buffy huffs as she is dialing yet another number with shaking hands, tears that once were welling her eyes now fall unbidden and without restraint.

Buffy calls Giles, and gets a busy signal. " What The Fuck "?? Buffy shouts although no one is here to answer her frustrated shout. "Is everyone on their damn phones today"? the longer she is unable to reach any of her extended family the more she panics. 

The last person on her ICE list is Xander. She hits dial and holds her breath hoping against hope that he answers his phone. After 3 rings a sleepy sounding Xander answers. 

"This better be an apocalypse!" is his opening statement 

Tearfully, Buffy says "Xand"??? 

Suddenly Xander is fully awake! " Buffy?" "What's wrong"? "What the hell is going on"? 

Choking on her sobs she tries to get it out.

"Oh Xander, I think I...I a-accidentally dusted Spike. I thought I closed the curtains last night, OMG, Xand I think I Killed my fiance." "There is dust on the ff-floor and the curtains are open, T-there's s-s-sunlight on the bed.!" She says in a rush, trying to get it all out, between sobs of sorrow and guilt. 

"WHAT"???? Xander yells, trying to get Buffy to slow down and repeat what she has just said. Surely he hadn't heard correctly??? " What The FUCK did you just say?? Buffy" ? "This is a joke right"? Listening to her crying harder than he had ever heard her cry, Xander is now sure she isn't joking. 

 

"Buffy"? "Can you tell me again what happened"? Xander ask? Slowly but still crying Buffy repeats what she had told Xander. 

"Buffy?" " BUFFY??" Yelled Xander.. " Buffy? Is that a vacuum cleaner I hear?" "Are you crazy?"

" Hold on Buffy"! I'll be right there. "How fast can I make a 100 mile journey" Xander wondered on his way out the door. He didn't even bother to dress, he was still wearing the sweats and t-shirt from the night before. 

While she is waiting for Xander she notices a box on her dressing table. "What the hell is that"? She wonders. Still sobbing she lifts the lid off of the box. Inside there is an outfit. Perfect for Slaying, or Dancing, This outfit was all around perfect. But where had it come from? She puts the lid back on the box, she would have to solve that mystery later. Right now she needed to focus on her missing and possibly dusted Fiance. She began to take slow deep breaths to calm herself. If she didn't get her emotions under control she wouldn't be able to think clearly enough to figure out what the fuck has happened. 

Just as she had begun to clam down Xander arrives. She Opens the door to Xander and launches her self into his arms. Crying once again, she is raw, thinking she has lost the man she loves more than her own life, and just 2 weeks before their wedding. What was she going to do if he was truly dust? How could she handle loosing him again? Buffy Broke at that moment. Unable to contain her sobs she cried for what seemed like hours. Xander was helpless to do anything except hold her and try to help her in any way he could. She was his friend, and while he didn't agree with her choice of a life-mate, Xander had made her a promise to let go of past hurts and prejudices, and give Spike a real chance. After all he had given his un-life to save them all, to save the world. It was the least he could do.


	5. Planning in to Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Spikes point of view

Spike walks out of the house to speak with the person he has been waiting for . The Limo is here and she is a Beauty! All sleek lines and in perfect condition, the leather feels like buttery silk under his fingers. Wooden inlay adorns the dash board and the console. Well worth every dime he spent including the delivery fee. He tips the driver five hundred dollars for driving it from New York to Big Bear. Spike takes the keys and drives away. He takes the car to the underground car park, and slowly drives into his brand new assigned space. Buffy will never be any wiser until this is all over. With an evil smirk, Spike pulls out his cell. Time for the next part of his plan. He dials the number for his new driver Jason. 

Jason answers the phone on the first ring. " Sir? " This is the call he has been waiting for. Spike tells Jason that the car has arrived and gives him the address where it is parked. He tells him to arrive at the car park within the hour. "Yes Sir MR Pratt, I will be there " is Jason's immediate reply. 

 

With an hour to kill Spike settles in for the wait. On to the next phase. He calls Billy to make sure everything is a go for the next day. Billy informs him that everything is set up and the the VIP passes will be at the will call for him first thing in the morning. "Excellent says Spike. I cant wait to see you again Mate". Billy says " I feel the same, What's it been 30 or 40 years?". Spike replies " More like 60 but who's counting? When you have several life times to live the decades just seem to run together ?"

 

Jason arrives within 45 minutes and Spike fills him in on the next phase of his plan, Jason's' part in the plan is crucial, If Jason cannot pull off his part all will be lost. Making the final preparation for the next days event takes several hours but when all is said and done Spike feels much more confident that the plan should work like a charm. 

 

Jason goes to Spikes and Buffy's house and quietly slips an envelope into the mailbox, between the other mail. He is grateful that the mail had already run that morning. He slips away seemingly unnoticed. 

Once back in the limo he phones Spike, informing him that Phase 2 has begun, Now he sits waiting for the Slayer to retrieve her mail.


	6. Who IS That Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to move along in the story.

Xander catches movement out of the corner of his eye.

Xander: Um.. Buffy? Who is that guy?  
Buffy: Guy? What Guy?  
Xander : Maybe you should come look for your self.

Just as Buffy gets to the window she sees a tall man get into a limo. Wait a Limo? What the fuck is a limo doing parked outside of her house?  
Buffy rushes from the house to see where the limo is going. As it turns the corner she notices that her mailbox is open.

  
Buffy: Jesus why would a guy in a limo be stealing my freaking mail?

  
She walks to the mailbox and see a large manila envelope sticking out from between her regular mail. She thinks to her self oh this just cannot be of the good. She rushes back to the house telling Xander to keep an eye out on the mailbox. She runs to the kitchen and grabs the gloves she uses for washing dishes off the drainboard.  
She grabs all of the mail in the box so she doesnt have to make a second trip, and rushes back into the house.  
She grabs the one envelope in the stack that seems the most unusual. The envelope is marked with a Single word in large box printing written in black magic marker  
It says only,  
SLAYER  
Hands shaking she hands the envelope to Xander.

  
Buffy: I can't Xander I just cant. Please open this for me. I am not sure I can handle what is inside.  
Xander :  
Buffy put the envelope down for a minute and give me those gloves. I want to preserve any evidence in case this is something best to let the Police handle.

  
Buffy does as Xander ask and sets the envelope on the sideboard. She removes the gloves and with a trembling hand,  hands them to Xander.  
Xander puts the gloves on and picks the envelope up. He carefully opens the envelope to preserve any DNA evidence that might be present, and removes two pieces of paper.  
Turning the paper so that only he can initially see it, he opens them up.  
At first glance of the papers Buffy hears a sharp intake of breath. Her hand automatically goes to her mouth. She is sure all the way to her bones that this cannot be of the good.

Xander: Well Buffy I have good news and not so good news, maybe you had better sit down for this.

  
With a firm shake of her head Buffy steels herself for what is to come.  
Xander slowly turns the page around so that Buffy can see it.  
On the first sheet of paper is a computer printed picture of Spike Bound and gagged. he has been hog-tied and his eyes are wide with terror.

  
Xander:  
Good news.. Spike appears to be still alive.

  
Xander steels himself for the next page. He opens it up and tries to keep from soiling the floor as bile begins to rise in his throat. He has never been the President of the WE LOVE SPIKE fan club, but Buffy does not deserve this to be happening to her,

  
Xander: Are you ready for the rest of the bad news?

  
Buffy with tears in her eyes again gives a single nod of her head.

Xander turns the second page around and Buffy can no longer contain her tears. Tears streaming down her cheeks she tries to make sense of what she sees.

  
**Slayer,**  
Bring 5 million dollars to 2370 High Street. BY 6 PM tonight  
Come alone. Tell NO ONE.  
Donot involve the Police.  
If you fail to follow these instructions, Your Vampire is DEAD.  
Your phone is tapped and you are being watched. We will know if you try to double cross us.

  
Buffy gets up and runs from the room. Her tears have stopped. She is now a pissed off Slayer in full blown Slayer Mode. Xander follows.

  
Buffy? Buffy? What are you going to do?

  
Buffy: Xander. I am going to go get Spike. I am going to kill every Son of a Bitch that had anything to do with this.

  
As Buffy enters her bedroom, she notices the box that had been delivered. Can this day get any wierder? She opens the box and finds a leather outfit, It must have been from Spike. It is custom made and versitile.  
Red leather pants and a white leather halter top. There are pockets front and back and cargo pockets on the pants. She has enough room under her breast to hide a stake in each side of the top and for them to remain hidden.  
Perfect she thinks to her self. She puts her clothes on and heads towards the weapons chest. She puts a stake under each breast, Brass Knuckels and handcuffs in one cargo pocket, and a Switchblade and a butterfly knife in the other.


End file.
